SS Episode 3391
Sesame Street: 3391 Plot: Celebrationg K & DOG Air Date: May 15, 1995 Season: Season 26 (1994-1995) Sponsors: D, K, 19 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Handford queries why Big Bird and the Birdketeers are pacing outside Hooper's Store reciting, "Letter K!" They claim it's to help remember the letter. Big Bird makes Mr. Handford hold up their sign so he can concentrate better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box K / k |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Mr. Handford agree it's time to stop focusing on the letter K. Instead, Big Bird has him flip to the other side, which reads, "DOG," which they repeat over and over. "You're helping educate the children who are going to be the future leaders of this country," Big Bird tells Mr. Handford. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word DOG is spelled out over a weiner dog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is Barkley a DOG or a BANANA? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird believes now they should refresh their knowledge on the letter K, but Mr. Handford won't hold the sign anymore. They take it and march down the street with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story" over film footage which shows the insides of ordinary household items. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Computer: in/out |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a windy day, Maria (in voice-over) asks a man (Bill Irwin), "Does air move things?" The wind speaks for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta sings about "Air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat desperately tries to open a can of cat food by himself while his mistress is on the phone. Arist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and the Birdkeeters march by, now bringing a large letter K in a wagon behind them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about K. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kingston Livingston III sings "Just Happy to Be Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dueling palettes form the words WET PAINT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caitlin gets her eyes examined, and picks out a pair of glasses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Add-ems Family": Gordon, Susan, Carlo, Bob, Maria, Luis and Gabi star in a faux-sitcom about a family who loves to add. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pineapple Addition" Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and the kids pass by again, now with their "DOG" sign and special friend, Lassie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A poem about dogs of different sizes, feelings, and colors. Artist: Deanna Morse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: D—Dog Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Big D and Little D" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: it ends up on Kermit instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl explains why she likes the poet Grubby Groo. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Arrested Development performs "Pride" as everyone on Sesame Street joins them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian is proud because she climbed a mountain all by herself. Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about building sand castles and sand structures at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Animal Elevator": 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar has blindfolded himself, certain that somebody will demonstrate kiss as a K-word, which he doesn't want to see. Carlo comes by with Lassie and instead demonstrates the word kick by kicking a ball for him. Such a word is pleasing to a Grouch and Oscar unfortunately misses it due to his blindfold. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A number of kids named Joe play sports. Joanne plays kickball. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Say Cheese" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bud the Bird flies above and below in a bumper car. Artist: Lisa Crafts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his "Counting Vacation." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|19 kernels of popcorn pop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar is ready to see the word kick again, but now Carlo introduces the word kiss. Lassie's slobbery kisses to Carlo is still interesting to Oscar, however. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man assembles the word LOVE, and a bird pecks the O into the shape of a heart. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie asks Bert "Do You Like Me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|6 dots - 1 = 5 dots |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl wants to learn a playground rhyme after watching some other girls do it, so one of them teaches her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What kind of print does a hand make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton performs "It's Funny" for a crowd of laughing Muppets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: KISS ME |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar wants to see Lassie kiss Carlo some more as he announces the sponsors. Instead, Oscar is the one who gets doggy kisses. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide